


O que será de nós?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unha pequena charla sobre dous deles nenos, e que van traer no futuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que será de nós?

Tendou e Ushijima estaban á beira do outro, parecendo como se non houbese mañá e que xoga co balón trapo vello.  
Ambos eran nenos, quizais oito anos, polo que non sabía o que ía traer, e moito menos o que ía ocorrer nas súas vidas.  
Por que está tan alto?  
Non pode ser elevado, Wakatoshi-kun?  
-. . . - El balance a cabeza.  
\- E-A continuación, veñen ...! - Abre os brazos, dicíndolle para pechar.  
 - O que vai facer? - El preguntou incerto.  
\- Basta ollar, parvo! - El repetiu.  
\- Pero o que vai facer? - Non hai máis que dicir, el acabou achegando.  
Xa preto, el abrazou-o, como unha presa araña. Con todo, levantou a uns centímetros do chan, pero polo menos era agora máis alto. - Vaia!  
Shijima recuou no lugar e os seus ollos se arregalaram. El mirou para cada lado, despois para Tendou e enrolou as cellas para arriba. - Oh. . . - El suspirou. - Grazas.  
\- Nin un pouco! - As súas pernas tremían, quizais Ushijima apareceu a ser menor que el, pero parecía abondo. - Wakatoshi-kun, vai medrar moito?  
Satori pobres. El parecía sufrir a carga da Ushijima cando apenas pareceu non se incomodar. - Quero crecer moito. - Comentou e non, nin sequera fixo fintas perdendo. É cómodo alí enriba.  
\- Ben, o que fai, Miracle Boy! Vostede é grande, e seguro vai medir dous metros. Come moito.  
\- ... Pensas? - Entón, por un momento os ollos se iluminaron. Ser alto non é unha prioridade, pero el estaba animado coa idea, nada máis. - Vai ser alto tamén.  
\- Eu sei! - El soltou, pero con coidado, con medo de caer. - Estou xa elevado, o que diría? Ademais, se a miña previsión non me falla, eu vou ser tan alta que chegar ao ceo. Por suposto, o que vai ser máis! Comer moito, Wakkun.  
\- Pero se chegar ao ceo seguimos xogando como? - El mencionar, preocupado.  
\- Porque tanto chegar ao ceo, eu boba! - El riu divertido. - Imos matar seres humanos estúpidos como formigas!  
\- Pero quero xogar voleibol. - Preguntar en realidade, el apertou o balón nas súas mans. - Se matar todos con quen xogar?  
\- Hum ... está certo ...! - El puxo a man no queixo, a continuación, mirou para el. - Entón deixe algúns viven, eo resto, comemos churrasco.  
\- E se o resto aínda está vivo non xogar voleibol - Colocou moitos "pero" quizais desanimado seu amigo ruivo. Non é como se procurase elocuentemente pensar, son nenos.  
\- Nós tornalos xogar duro! Despois de todo, seremos reis do mundo. Unha vez que aprender a xogar decentemente, que esmaga-los ... No voleibol! Vai ser divertido.  
\- Parece divertido. - El citou. Sería a estrela, senón pola forza. Non lle importaba, pero cando pasar? - Teño que seguir comendo? - El preguntou, tan inocente. El se sentou no chan e suspirou. - Tanta cousa para iso.  
, Mesmo á beira, tamén se sentou. - Por suposto que é, Wakatoshi-kun, ao final, aínda un tempo looooong para el. - El suspirou. - Ei, quere ir a perturbar Eita?  
Wakatoshi asentiu, e só así, foi.


End file.
